Journey through a damned world
by verifiaman
Summary: Mega Man X6 AU. The world is recovering from annihilation, slowly but surely. In a rare moment of foresight, humanity had fortified itself in the case of such a tragedy, and for now they have endured the longest recorded period of peace with their Reploid bretheren as they work to fix their world. But like always, this doesn't last, and X must save the world, this time from itself
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been playing the gunvolt series and despite it's more generic points, i feel there was some potential here. A world where the superpowereful are justified in both their rebellion and the treatment they recieve ? that sounds like the perfect thing to cross over with Mega Man, specifically the X games. this is an AU of both worlds, taking place after the bad ending of X5 and the good ending of X6, with more realistic implications for the stupid crap that hapens in the X series. It's the suicidally stupid mixed with a crueler, smarter yet still stupid world, fusing in an unexpected way.  
Now there's gonna be gore, lots of it on par with the 80s and 90s ultraviolet schlock anime that got imported over to the US, so be warned. with all that said, take a look.**

 **Eden Network Chat V2.1**

 **Copyright Tashkent International Holdings, 8/25/2344**

 **[12:44]** Lard of Teh Code has logged in.

Lard of Teh Code: Yo, Lardboy in the house! Let's get this meeting started!

 **[1:22]** Pygmalion Furnace has logged in.

Pygmalion Furnace: Well looks like you were early for once Teseo.

Lard of Teh Code: Yo Asroc you're late!

Pygmalion Furnace: And you've seemed to thankfully stop using those accursed memes.

Lard of Teh Code: Yeah, boss man says I can't do that anymore on the chat. He's in a pretty bad mood and I don't have enough memory atm to repair myself if he ices me.

Pygmalion Furnace: Good.

Lard of Teh Code: ….So how've you been buddy? Space treating you well?

Pygmalion Furnace: I will roast you in Galette Krone's furnace if you ask me that again. It's like hell itself made a floating crucible in space.

Lard of Teh Code: Oh you're turning me on Asroc, Tell me more.

 **[1:40]** Prism Master has logged in.

Lard of the Code: DICK! DICK! YOU FUCKING DICK!

Prism Master: (laughs) Wow Asroc, Teseo acting like a fool? Tryng to make jokes, trying to act cool?

Pygmalion Furnace: The fact that you are the third closest thing I have to an ally in this organization depresses me. And yes, he has. Tell Ghauri what I chopped off this time, Teseo.

Lard of Teh Code: FU ASROC!

 **[1:45]** Lard of Teh Code has logged out

Prism Master: You messed with Asroc and you got what you deserved! Trying to be cool, and you got served! So where's the boss? I cancelled some plans to be here, so I'm at a loss!

Pygmalion Furnace: He's not in the best of moods, so it will take a while for him to calm down.

Prism Master: Wow. Who's the fool that made him lose his cool.

Pygmalion Furnace: Mega Man X. That relic fought Tenjian at the Sahara Ocean and won, taking off his arm in the process.

Prism Master: ..Oh. Gotta be serious for this, huh?

Pygmalion Master: Always the considerate one even when you don't need to be.

 **[2:00]** Frozen Blades has logged in.

Frozen Blades: I'm here. And it seems Teseo has logged off. Did he anger you Asroc?

Pygmalion Furnace: Yes. He forgot how far my Septima could reach when the chat is open.

Frozen Blades: Alright. You know this means we have to wait for him to heal from whatever you did to him.

Prism Master: Great...

 **[2:33]** Lard of Teh Code has logged in.

Lard of Teh Code: Hey boss man!

Frozen Blades: Excellent, we're all here. Now then, we can begin our annual meeting. Teseo, have you found out what system X is using to teleport across the planet?

Lard of Teh Code: Nope. I've been trying to figure out what model he's been using and what satellite network's been accepting his Warp Codes, but I came up with nothing!

Pygmalion Furnace: The fact that relic can easily bypass the toxic atmosphere infuriates me.

Frozen Blades: I've had our contacts in Sumeragi and the Maverick Hunters scrub through his files, but everything on his systems checks out. Dr. Cain was truly a genius when he created him if X could emulate the systems of the modern Reploid so many years from now.

Lard of Teh Code: Yeah...Not sure Cain built him. Just looked at the above chat log and did some research.

Frozen Blades: And what did you find?

Lard of Teh Code: At first it was the usual conflicting information on him and that red girlfriend of his with the blonde hair who went Maverick during the Eurasia Incident, when I made a typo in my search..and found this.

 **Lard of Teh Code uploaed [ ]**

Pygmalion Furnace: It's one of his armors, so what?

Frozen Blades: That's the armor he beat me with. The fact that he had to bring it out to fight me is the only bright spot from that ordeal.

Prism Master: That doesn't look like any armor I've seen him with. And what's with the trippy background? Looks like he's fighting in a rave or something.

Lard of Teh Code: Yeah I know! Where the hell is this place?! But that's a question for later.

 **Lard of Teh Code uploaed [ ]**

Lard of Teh Code: From what I can gather, this pic was taken during the Repliforce War. That guy in the hologram talking to X..that is (drumroll please) THOMAS LIGHT!

Pygmalion Furnace: The bumbling scientist from 20XX? We all went over his reports, the man is a crackpot!

Lard of Teh Code: Yeah, that's what they all said. Just like how the robots of the past were all named 'something'-man, it's just stupid. Anyhoo, this pic was taken by a recovered surveillance camera in the Repliforce's main flagship commanded by that stupid-looking owl. There's even a recording here!

 **Frozen Blades uploaded: [Sumeragifile#224]**

 **Frozen Blades uploaded: [Sumeragifile#225]**

 **Frozen Blades uploaded: [Sumeragifile#226]**

Frozen Blades: These files pertain to our potential new member. She is a former Sumeragi Adept, a candidate for their Mahou-Kenshi unit.

Lard of Teh Code: Holy crap dude, _that's_ who we're getting?! Well, if Zonda says so...

Frozen Blades: If she refuses, she dies, and the Oracle gets a new power. Either way it's a win win. Asroc, Ghauri, study up on these files.

Ghauri: You want me to update the training hall's computers with this info?

Frozen Blades: Yes, do it. Also in the meantime, do not attempt to combat Mega Man X **unless** the gem on his forehead is blinking. He does not know your identities and that is our biggest advantage over him.

Ghauri: got it.

Pygmalion Furnace: Understod

Lard of Teh Code: Don't have to tell me twice. I ain't gonna try replicating any of his schematics anytime soon. Anyway Gotta go, Cya!

 **[3:33]** Lard of Teh Code Has logged out.

Frozen Blades: Well that took far longer than I wanted. This was supposed to be around 20 minutes at most. That will be all gentleman.

 **[3:33]** Prism Master has logged out

[3:34] Pyhmalion Furnace has logged out.

 **[3:34]** Frozen Blades has logged out.

 **Closing out chat program**

–-

 _ **Loading Mission: Nostalgia**_

 _ **A serial killer stalks the abandoned ruins of Manchester, killing heathens that blight the earth with their presence. An ancient warrior must find this monster before he strikes again, a sense of deja vu guiding his actions.**_

In another time, Manchester had been one of the largest cities in Creamland back when it was Britain..or the United Kingdom. History was vague on which name was correct. Back then it was a sprawling metropolis, home to over millions of people, and connected to the London Bridge Transport Network that extended all over Europe. By the time of the Repliforce Uprising it had become one of the safest places to live in the world, with a strict, but not overly so security force, clean water(which was becoming a rarity back in those days) clean, breathable air, and greenery as far as the eye can see.

And then Eurasia crashed, killing over 96% of the city's population thanks to the radiation the colony released into the air. And then the Nightmare Phenomenon happened, killing the rest and reducing Manchester to cinders.

Today Manchester was basically the sticks of Colony 44-DF a rustic little hamlet that provided a great escape from the hustle and bustle of the big cities. There were very few homes in the area, as it was mostly forests and dirt roads, with the abandoned overgrown buildings of the former city serving as the 'mountains' for the town. And like every small, peaceful town you saw on TV, there was a mass murderer on the loose, which is where Mega Man X came in.

"Main reactor capacity at 255%, All Special Weapons full, Sub Tank capacity at 100%.." Manchester's crime rate was amazingly low despite the amount of Mavericks that made the sector their home. Though given it's close proximity to the sector's Hunter Station it was no wonder they laid low. The forests and abandoned buildings were too numerous to instigate a search without razing the landscape, and many of the Mavericks had modifications or Septimas that allowed them to make them the masters of the area. There was an unspoken rule between the Reploid and organic Mavericks, one that prevented actual intervention, that kept their little crime haven safe, and prevented the worse case scenario: Sumeragi coming down on them. And as of last week, that unspoken rule was broken. "Antivirus software up to date, beginning test #223 of Subsystem D12.." ,Fourteen corpses, all humans connected to the 1st or 4th section of the Lifewave, were found gruesomely murdered in the woods in the former Heaton Park. Some were impaled through the head..some through the rectum, and others were too torn up to be recognizeable. "X Buster Mark-17 firing mechanism green. Charge mechanism green." And the most gruesome thing was the manipulation of the victim's flesh, all to spell out a sentence: 'Eden is coming for you primitives.'

This is where X came in. Sumeragi was ready to destroy the entire area, leaving nothing left. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling a trip to space would give him the answer. Given how they usually dealt with Adepts as violent as this, X had volunteered to catch the Adept, in which he was given a time limit of three days. If he didn't find Adepts responsible by then, Sumeragi would run roughshod over the tiny hamlet.

"Alrighty then, that's everything!" X let out a sigh of relief from his temporary base in an abandoned bank. That Chinese Adept and his ice powers were the closest he came to death in 200 years. And speaking of death.. "Gibril! Get out here!" No response. "I can see you on my radar, get over here _now._ "

"Fine, fine!" said a voice with a accent native to this region. Through the thicket that was the former bank vault came an attractive yet short teenaged girl, a 4 foot tall redhead. She was a former Sumeragi Adept, as evidenced by her black sclera and oddly red pupils, and she had streaks of white running down her hair through neck-length ponytail. She wore a white t-shirt with a cartoonish design on the front, and a thin red hooded jacket with a grey fur collar and a short red skirt that X failed numerous times to get her to change. Her head was the only bit of remaining skin on her though, given what Sumeragi did to Adepts under their employ and all. Her 'skin' from the head below was a thick yet elastic substance that gave the appearance there was a nubile, somewhat curvy body under that 'spandex', though thankfully the clothes she wore hid that little detail. Slim, red gauntlets styled like gloves reached up to her elbows and were what basically replaced everything rom the elbow below, and the thick red knee high boot leg covers and thick red segmented shoes with glowing red soles and thrusters on the bottom replaced her feet and most of her legs. "Whaddya want?"

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the rear."

"I found a squirrel." Gibril answered, looking around the ruined bank. "It ran in here somewhere and-" A loud squeaking sound could be heard, Gibril running to it. "Oh there it is." She stared down at a squirrel stuck in a hole in the wall, trying to get through. "Aww, you poor thing!" X winced, knowing what was about to happen as Gibril helped the panicking animal out of it's predicament. When you look at her from a distance, Gibril was very attractive, and she knew it, often using her appeal to get many a poor soul, mostly a scientist from what he first saw of her, alone and in her clutches."Don't struggle, it'll all be over soon..." Though thankfully her would be victims ran away the second she opened her mouth..well more like unhinged her jaw so it was three times it's normal size. "Down the hatch!" After seeing that, the second thing her victim would notice, if they didn't run like hell, was that she liked to eat raw food. And if they didn't find out from her eating some random dead animal on the street, they would find out when she was eating them. Her teeth sharp, with multiple on the crown of each tooth, the way they were so neatly arranged and her lack of cavities showing that this was not part of her normal biology. And she would use these sharp, sharp inhuman teeth on her victims to devour them like she was doing to this poor squirrel, eating it from the waist down so she could savor it's screams of agony, humming all the while. X had wondered which war made him so indifferent to working with someone this psychotic, either the Fifth Maverick War, Eurasia, or the early days of the Adept Era. "Ohhh, that's some good fucking squirrel!" Either or, it was seeing things like this that made him yearn for his early years in his testing capsule, back when he kept failing that test about forgiving that strange evil version of Albert Einstein.. "Well that's it for me, I'm going back to my post."

"Why did you come all the way here to chase it?"

"It was the only one that got away, duh." She looked at him like he was an idiot as she walked past him. "Jeez, it's common sense, dontcha know?"

"It's 'don't you know'" X corrected.

"Yeah, I know." She scoffed at him and disappeared back into the ruined vault that had nothing in it.

"Thank god she's dumb as a brick." Decades of working with poorly built and psychotic Reploids had given X great insight on how to manipulate people like her, and the last thing he needed was for her to flip her lid and kill any potential sources of information. Something about these murders brought back painful memories of the Maverick Wars, and he hoped to whatever god that existed that he wasn't looking at the start of a wannabe successor. "Alright, let's get this over with." It was time for the hunt. He Dashed out of the building, an eyeball with eight legs skittering behind him and keeping pace.

"Dumb as a brick, am I?" She growled as the abomination she created followed the blue robot, allowing her to see every movement he made. "Well I'll show him!"... "Nooo, you said I could take control this month!" She said, seemingly to herself. ... "Fine! Let's see him treat _you_ better! But I get to kill whoever he's chasing!"

* * *

Manchester Grove 13:44

Exiting out of the bank and into thick forests his old map of Manchester told him was on Thorp Road, X walked into the deep lake, falling like an anchor to the bottom. Abandoned cars and a ruined road greeted him, and he could see the skeletons of people in the car, some positioned as if they were bracing for some attack. "Now where are you..?" Given that he 'graciously' took Gibril off their hands, the Sumeragi facility she came from gave him ample updates to his visual and auditory systems, which he was using to track energy trails in the water. They were much needed updates, even though on him they were like a human getting cheap glasses. They worked, but there were a lot better. "Septimal energy readings at 80%, heading northeast... he's been here recently." He followed the trail, his left arm forming into his trademark X-Buster.

"Urghh, He's too far down!" Gibril complained as her mutant eye shriveled up in the salt water . "I should have eaten those Moken brats back when I was in Sumeragi!" … "Huh, what're you talking about?" She looked around the abandoned city, noticing something running in the trees and through the buildings. "Oh my god are those monkeys?!" She licked her lips in anticipation. "Sweet! I haven't had monkey in-" …. "Wait, they're not? how can you tell?" …. " Well what if they're Mutant monkeys?" … "Oh yeah, that's right." She'd be fried to a crisp if they were Mutants. "I can still eat them right?" …. "Sweet!" She winced, her face red and her breath coming in short bursts as he flesh began to ooze down her back. "Now what type of arms should I make?" She thought giddily, only for the flesh to retract. "HEY! I'm in control here!" …. "Urghh, you can be such a wimp. Fine, we'll do it _your_ way, pussy." She didn't know why her other half didn't share her love of sadomasochism, but it was an annoying trait she shared with X. with a sigh of boredom, she activated the thrusters in her feet and jumped to the side of a building, kicking off of it and to an adjacent building. She continued to do this until she was at the top. "Alrighty then, let's go eat some Adepts!"

half an hour later X came to the end of the trail. _'It leads into the brickwork.'_ He thought as he knocked on the wall, only instead of a thud, it was a clang. _'Clever.'_ He aimed his Buster at the door, charging the energy in it to max before firing, blowing the door off it's hinges and into a tunnel, filling the water with steam. His internal warning system went off as he entered the tunnel he made, ready for whatever waited for him.

10 minutes later he was still walking, the steam finally letting up as he caught up to where the hidden door had landed. He saw that the floor was actually a runway, the lights on the it inactive. _'So that energy trail was from a test flight?'_ He wondered as his warning siren went off again. _'Great..'_ The runway was too narrow for more than a few Reploids, so either there was a Mechanaloid drone using cloaking technology, or he was being held up at gunpoint and didn't notice. He couldn't tell in this day and age, damn intuition.. But he didn't need intuition to figure out what he was dealing with. His armor changed to a bright yellow as he pointed his Buster in a random direction.

"LIGHTNING WEB!" Two screams of pain could be heard through the now electrified water. One was X's, and the other was an unknown male's. "Urgh.." X emptied a Sub-Tank to fix the damage he took, but on the bright side, his alarms weren't going off anymore. Seeing that his stalker wasn't in front of him, he turned around to see what appeared to be an Adept, given how he was floating in the water, clothes burnt, blue hair and skin unharmed, he was a decently strong one. He grabbed the human and held him close to his body as he went the way he came in and Dashed out back into the flooded street and up to the surface. He laid the human on the pavement and took off his wet shirt to assess his injuries, only to see he was perfectly fine.

"There's nothing here." He said as he put his palm on the human's chest. "And you're still breathing normally. You must be a decent Adept to survive an electric voltage that high." He sent a pulse through his hand to restart the human's respiratory systems. It was a function given to nearly every Maverick Hunter who worked in the field, and along with a few other apparatuses installed into his arms and buster thanks to his Variable Weapons System, turned his hands into mini ambulances that could hold off life threatening injuries until the actual paramedics came. X read the information his onboard medical equipment gave him, and administered the pulses in the proper amounts based on what info he was receiving. "Circulatory system is functioning normally, no other abnormalities." It looked like the Lightning Web served as just a literal shock to his systems and nothing more. Oh well, he had plenty of other stronger weapons just in case. Three minutes later the human woke up screaming his lungs off. "There we go." He waited until the man's calmed down and his breathing became normal before tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hi." He put his hand on the man's mouth. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

–-

 _'I'm keeping my distance bitch! Stop nagging me!'_ Gibril made sure, at her other half's 'gentle' urging, to use more of her eye drones to keep track of her targets/food. _'So what're we dealing with here?'_ …. _'What?'_ … _'You're shitting me.'_ Her other half forced her mouth shut before she could laugh out loud at the revelation. _'Oh my god, that's hilarious!_ She thought she'd have to work for her meal this time! _'Alright, lead the way! Maybe I'll leave one of them alive to tell the tale of my deeds!'_ …. _'Fuck off! It's totally smart!'_

* * *

X sighed. "Please stop. You obviously saw me function perfectly underwater for an extended period of time and take as much voltage as you did with little to no consequences to my normal operations."

" I don't care you human lover!" X narrowed his eyes. So his stalker was one of _those_ Mavericks. "I just saw you trying to enter my home so I was _trying_ to escort you out!"

"In that case, then you must have seen the power output my Buster has." X said with a roll of his eyes. "Please don't insult my intelligence like this."

"It's a fluke and nothing more, you traitor!" The man said, shaking violently as his teeth began to chatter. "You're a disgrace to ...to..." His eyes widened, his body going limp.

"..You didn't!" X adminstered a pulse through his hand to knock the man out, only for the Adept to throw him aside and run away screaming. _'Well on the bright side, he didn't drug himself."_ He thought as he got up and Dashed after the screaming man. Well he hoped he didn't drug himself. The effects stimulants have on Adept bodies were still unknown due to their varying powers and strength levels. As far as he knew, the Adept could have activated a secondary effect of his Septima, which meant he needed Gibril to put him into stasis, an ability he himself didn't have. "Gibril, come in!" He exclaimed, keeping tabs on the runaway using infrared."There's an Adept I need you to subdue. I repeat, you need to _subdue_ him, understand?Follow the coordinates I'm-"

 _(Holy crap!)_ Gibril yelled, causing X to wince from the volume. _(How the hell are you talking in my head?!)_

"Internal comms installed in your cybernetics, now listen: I need you to-"

 _(Sorry, can't.)_ X heard her curse rapidly over the connection along with the sound of gunfire in the background. _(I got tangled up in something! Big ass robot!)_

 _'Oh you've gotta be kidding me!'_ "What type of robot is it?"

 _(How should I know? All I know is that I hit it, and it won't. go. down! )_ The familiar sound of an energy beam charging up could be heard. _(Oh crap. I'm gonna have to call you back)_ There was silence for a second. _(Ohh, so that's how I stop him from doing that? Thanks!)_

 _'Who was she talking to?'_ She seemed relatively stable, in the sense that she was cognizant of her actions anyway, but she didn't show any signs of having dissociative identity disorder. God he hoped she didn't have multiple personalities. And it was then that X realized that the blue haired Adept's infrared signature had disappeared. _Dang! I lost sight of him! Where'd he-"_

"GOTCHA BITCH!" The man yelled from the other side of the lake. Before X could react he was slammed into a building, the force of the attack sending him through the wall and into the trees inside.

"Ow." X got himself up. "So that's your Septimal ability." He said his armor turning a bright red, his gauntlets and arms engulfed in a bright fire whose heat evaporated the water around him that he was hit with. "Impressive." The steam from the evaporated water began to pour out the building as he walked out, trying to get a fix on the Adept.

"Yeah, it is!" The Adept's voice came from everywhere, X failing to get a lock on his thermal signature. "Contacted HQ while you were trying to get me to snitch. Boss man's iced over the doors so you can't get in!"

X's eyes widened, a jolt of fear running through his circuits. ' _He didn't...no, he couldn't have gotten to the UK even if he iced a trail through the Pacific Ocean.'_ And suddenly his vision flashed red, words scrolling across his HUD.

 _ **TARGET APPROACHING!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **TARGET APPROACHING!**_

"Oh crap." That alarm only appeared for two reasons: he was either going to get a new weapon or he would have to bring out one of his armors. Either or, he was going to be in for a fight. The steam began to dissipate revealing the man, along with a surprising new addition that floated atop the water's surface. A putrid pink behemoth of a machine, it was 20 feet tall with eight long, multi-jointed legs, each as thick as a car and colored a bright, obnoxious pink. The cartoonish preying mantis head as the cockpit showed the machine wasn't made by Sumeragi, and the mandibles on the mantis head were obviously part of a rail gun. The dark pink, tree length pincers were multi-jointed as well if the segmented parts were any indication, and the rims of the pincers had glowing blue energy pulsing through them, probably meaning they were probably connected to nitrogen generators. All in all it was one of the ugliest giant Mechanaloids he had ever seen, and the fact his Warning System went off even when he had one of his weapons active meant that this was not going to be like the last giant killer robots he faced before a Maverick Uprising; this one was probably going to be a challenge.

(Meet the GX-55 Fromantis!) The Adept's voice yelled through the machine's intercom, it's mandibles twitching wildly. (We _just_ snatched it from the local Maverick Hunter base, and gave it a few improvements!)

"You gave the legs anti-grav units I see." X noticed. "And they didn't even touch the water, impressive."

(Oh yeah, and that's not all!) The Fromantis swiped one of it's massive pincers horizontally, sending out a crescent wave of ice at X, only to be shocked when the android simply raised his fiery fists to his head, the ice evaporating into steam before it could even touch him. (Oh come on!) The Adept turned on the infrared scanners, only to be blinded from the heat of X's fire, screaming as he lost control of the Fromantis, the machine flailing around and shooting crescent ice waves randomly into the buildings and trees, freezing them over.

 _'What just happened?'_ X thought, turning on his infrared to track the Mechaniloid. _'It seems like he can't control it.'_ His loss then. He ran to the water- "RISING FIRE!" -And began rapidly punching the surface with his fire covered fists, quickly lowering the water level. _'And if I'm right, the anti-grav systems in those legs shouldn't compensate for the sudden height change in time and-'_

(What the hell's going on?!) The Adept yelled in fear as the Fromantis fell over thorax first, flailing wildly still. (Why can't I see?!) The Fromantis's systems began bleeping, alerting him to a large energy spike. (What was that noise?!)

* * *

"Alright, let's tear you apart." X said, clad in his Gaia Armor as he stood on the thorax of the giant machine. Within seconds the giant Buster Fist that replaced his regular shooting arm was charged. "Here we go!"

"The hell's that noise?" Gibril wondered as she followed her target into an abandoned building, strangely bereft of trees and surprisingly clean. "Sounded like something being smashed." …. "I'm focusing I'm focusing!" She growled as she walked down the hallway until she saw a glowing light. "Oh wow." She couldn't believe her eyes as she walked closer to the glowing light, the source of the glow clear as day. It was a large wall composed of transparent pink hexagons, with a logo in the middle that was very familiar to Gibril. "What would Sumeragi be doing out here?" …. "I think I'd be able to sense an Adept around here if they thought putting up a Hexapyle was a good idea!" …. "No, I'm not getting that blue jerk!" Blood shot out from her fingernails and turned into steel claws. "I'll slice up whatever's on the other side and show X how awesome I am!" She jumped at the Hexapyle and tore it to ribbons, causing it to shatter into nothing. The empty wall that was behind the Hexapyle turned into a stairway heading upwards. The second the stairway appeared, a rush of Septimal energy flew down from it and filled the corridor, causing goosebumps to form over Gibril's now shivering body. "J-jeez!" …. "I-I'm not scared!" ….. "FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Gibril yelled, running to the stairway and Wall Jumping up the walls to bypass the stairs. "Get ready whoever you are, cause I'm gonna eat you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter 2. been inspired by Samurai Jack and the locations of Classic Mega Man for future locations. Oddly enough some jack locations would make great Mega Man levels.**

Manchester Grove 10:33 3rd day.

The thing about surviving an apocalyptic event is that you occassionaly flashback to how things were before everything went to hell. And being the most advanced robot on the planet, X had plenty of flashbacks to how things were. He and Gibril flew through what X's outdated map of Creamland told him was Corporation Street, he reminisced about the missions he took here, the people that went along their day, and the many buildings that used to stand here. Having flashbacks to the good old days was a constant problem, especially given the threat of whatever happened to him hours ago.

 _'Running out of energy again.'_ X thought as he activated another Sub-Tank, wincing as he forcibly stopped the thing from running out. This was a design flaw of his that still hadn't been rectified, his systems draining an entire Sub Tank no matter how much he actually needed. Six of his eight Sub-Tanks were empty, and finding the proper nanomachines that would be compatible with his Sub-Tanks was an expensive venture. _'I should be there in at least an hour'_ He thought tiredly.

He slowed down and disabled the Falcon Armor legs as he saw his destination in the distance. Situated on a large body of water where seven different other bodies of water fed into it, three of them waterfalls from the many mountains, this building was like many others situated in nearly every other colony on the planet. It was 200 feet wide, 50 feet tall, colored white with a pink domed roof and six large towers circling the building's perimeter. Circling above the building was a hologram depicting a coat of arms that had the insisgnias of four different organizations on it. This was the Hunter's Center, a haven for Reploids, Adepts, and humans. "It took me too long to get here.." Whatever happened to him must have shorted out the Falcon Armor's flight capabilities. Even at the speed he was going, it shouldn't have taken him this long. He patted Gibril on her back. "We're here." He said softly to her, only to not get a response. "I can tell you're awake, stop faking." No response. "So you want to play it like that huh?" He raised his hand and slapped her back with enough force to crack a child's spine, though she didn't seem to mind as that muffled scream she let out wasn't one of pain. "We're here."

"Meh." She got off of him, her decaying arm in her mouth. She stared at the building with disinterest. Buildings in the colonies were _so_ much better looking. She took out her arm and held it under her still attached one. "So this is your little Hunter Station? Quaint."

"Indeed. These places are one of the safest places for a Reploid to be. I can recharge here, get a systems diagnostic, and even refill my Sub Tanks." In the past he could take the energy to fill his Sub-Tanks by draining the batteries of any Mechanaloid he destroyed, but progress made that method obsolete. "Plus we'll be able to get you enough human blood to defend yourself. And recreate any other organs you lost"

"Finally." Gibril hadn't been without this much blood since her Grimoire modification tests, and it was just as annoyingly uncomfortable now as it was then. "So I gotta act like a little sissy, right?" X nodded with a sigh at her words. "Fine. Give me a minute, gotta get into the mindset. It's gonna take me a bit." She stared at him with a hopeful smile. "But maybe if you crack my skull I can get it done fast-"

"Get to work." X rebutted, not even staring at her as he held his hand to the side of his helmet. Gibril huffed in annoyance, closing her eyes and dropping her severed arm, hunching over slightly as if she was in a trance. "Come on, pick up.." He was in range of the station's comm range, so why was it taking so long to-

 _(Hello, you've reached Frudnik Industries, Eve speaking.)_ Finally! _(Sir I don't know how you got this number, but we're situated in Netopia, and we can't deploy-)_

"Eve, it's me." With a mental command he texted her his identification number.

"I'm near Hunter Station 4-5SD. I have the Adept named the Cannibalistic Compactor Gibril in custody. I am also in need of a full diagnostics check."

 _(You?!)_ Eve couldn't believe her ears. _(What happened?!)_

"I..don't know. I had this memory, but when I came to I was surrounded by destruction, and Gibril said it was my fault. I've had my internal systems block the source of what caused me to go berserk, but because of that I'm missing a large chunk of my memory."

 _(I see...and you believed the former Sumeragi Adept because?)_

"She doesn't have the ability to produce plasma based attacks, and the sight reeked of it. Plus if there was someone else who did it, she'd be offering me a bite of the attacker.

 _(She's that much of a psychopath?!)_

"Yep. The only reason she isn't going around killing things is because she, in her own words, has a 'metaphorical hard on' for me, and I forbade her from killing anyone I'm not fighting. From what I'm seeing the only reason she hated her treatment at Sumeragi was just out of preference for her handlers rather than to the inhumane experiments."

 _(I-is she a mascoshist?)_

"Only towards me, but let's get back on topic. I need at least 44 pints of human blood and a 3 hour diagnostic for me , as well as reporting my bounty hunting progress to Sumeragi. That should be around 4,000 Zenny for everything, right?"

 _(U-uh yeah.)_ Eve said as she typed, flustered and horrified at the implications X had given her. _(I've forwarded the request to the Hunter Station, and it'll be processed within the hour.)_

"Thank you Eve."

 _(Y-you're welcome. I'm just gonna..go scrub my memory banks..)_ Eve cut the connection, X staring at Gibril with worry. What did she mean by 'getting into the right mindset'? He got his answer when she stood up straight and stared at him, calmer than he had ever seen her.

"Oy, you're my handler this time?" She said, sizing him up. "Wow, she was right. Man, why do the good ones always gotta look so dorky?"

"My 'underwear' is part of the-" X began defensively before realizing what Gibril just said. "Wait, who's she?"

"The other personality they put in me." Gibril said as if it was a normal thing to say. "I kept turning those idiot primitives into mincemeat, so they knocked me out and put in a crazy version of me in my brain. Jerks didn't know how to handle a woman, which is why we went with you."

X didn't know what was worse, the reminder of how he got her to follow him, the fact she had two personalities...he shook his head. Those were all horrible thoughts! "So why did she switch to you?"

"No one to fight." She looked at the Hunter Station with disinterest. "And when there's no one to kill or eat, I come out and act all normal. It was part of my training to be in that Mahone-whatsits thing before you sprung me." She let out a yawn and stretched her limbs. "Man it's been a while since I was let out." She looked down at her severed arm and kicked it away in disgust before jumping back on X's back. "Alright, lead the way." She said patting him on the butt.

"...Ok." X ran to the center, a new thought in his mind. _'She's even more of a pervert than the other one!'_ What happened to respecting one's personal space over the centuries?!

* * *

Hunter Station 4-5SD, 11:00

Gibril leaned against the wall next to X's capsule as the nerdbots used holoscreens to do nerd things, some of them staring at the two with nervousness and fear for a few seconds before getting back to work. X had given her clear instructions on how she should behave, which she took to heart as well as anything those walking grocery stores up in space said. Only difference between them and X was that she actually respected him, not to the fervent worship her other personality had but still enoguh.

 _'Man, these bots are twigs!'_ She noticed as she observed the Reploids working. Back up in space everyone looked like X in terms of their armor designs, with very, very few differences in design, and those that did were akin to wearing an extra skin on a video game character. These guys down here had human proportions and could wear actual clothes! The only way she could tell they were bots were those stupid white coverings they had for ears. _'I wonder if their blood tastes good..'_ She thought before dispelling the notion. Bots up in space were basically poison to her, and she didn't have Elise to bring her back.

 _'I wonder how she's doing.'_ She thought as X's capsule beeped and slowly opened with a hiss. She and Elise were two of a kind, the only Adepts that had personalities embedded into them so they could be easily controlled. All of Elise's self loathing and aggression went into the fun Elise, while her own hedonism and violence went into the other Gibril. They were a great team, they were. Honestly, she should have bought Elise with her.

"What?" Gibril looked to X, whose face was blank in anger. "This can't be right!"

"Something wrong?" Gibril asked, the Reploids around them not paying attention to them.

"Yeah! More of my memory has been blocked!"

"We had no choice, mister X." One of the Reploids said, not looking up from his holo screen. "You nearly broke out of the capsule everytime your memory banks bought up Commander Zero."

The Reploid nearly let out a scream as he realized what he had just done. "..Who's Zero?" X asked, the Reploid sighing with relief while the others glared at him before they got back to work. "Should I know him?"

"Not anymore!" The Reploid shouted nervously. "You're all cleared, all clean, so just leave!" X opened his mouth to talk, but closed it and led Gibril out of the room when he saw the fear in their eyes. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief when the two left, the door closing behind them. "Oh thank god!"

"Did you see how much blood that thing drank?!"

"She was sizing us up like a piece of meat! And did you see her eyes? She's former Sumeragi!"

* * *

"I'm more worried about that poor Reploid." One of the Reploids said calmly, getting the other's attention. "We've had Reploids nearly snap when we open up their memory files during a diagnostic scan, but never to this extent! And these memories..I'm more worried what that red Reploid with the blonde hair did to him to make him react this way!" And the worst part was that neither they or his systems did anything!Just what _was_ this Reploid?!

"So spill." Gibril began as the two walked down the hall to the waiting room, security cameras watching their ever move. "Who's the bald guy?"

"What?"

"The bald guy with the butt chin. Sigma. Had one of those nerdbots tell me what they were digging out of you and they kept saying the name like they just saw a leprechaun or something."

"He's a dead relic of my days as a Maverick Hunter." X said curtly. "Back when it was a respectable organization."

"Oh."

"He's a relic of my past, one of the few I'm glad is never coming back." A hint of sadness could be felt in his voice. There was silence as they came up to the door. "By the way, why haven't you regrown your arm?"

"Other Gibril can do that, I can't." She answered as the door automatically opened for them, the two walking into the large, mostly empty waiting room. "Part of some system they were beta testing with some magic swords or some shit, one's more powerful than the other."

"Oh, the Glaive Program." X said as Gibril sat down in a seat, X going to the reception desk and began signing papers. "That was a failure if I ever saw one." It always bought him a sense of dark glee when companies tried to imitate his armor systems. But given how they tested these fake armors, that glee soon gave way to rage; inhuman infuriating rage. "Alright, that should be about it." He stamped the paper and gave it to the Mechanaloid receptionist. "And that should be it. We're going to be staying here for a while so they can get our transport ready to leave the colonies." He ignored the gasps from everyone else in the room."No driver, so I have to take the wheel myself."

"Why?!" Gibril asked. "I can't breathe out there! Why aren't we taking the train?! Or teleporting there?!"

"My teleporter would just scramble your brain." He warned as he took a seat next to her. "It was made back when organics couldn't handle the matter transference involved. "Besides, can't risk leaving a trail where we're going."

"And where's that?" Gibril asked, only for X to put a finger to his lips to tell her ot keep quiet. "Fine, be that way." She'd find out soon enough. _'Man when is she going to wake up, I want my damn arm back!'_

* * *

Firmament, Training Room 33, Simulation 44-a, 11:00

A city engulfed in flames, noxious gases filling the air, creating a kaleidoscope of colors in the sky. Thousands of corpses littered the streets, failing to get away from the army of death machines that marched throughout the metropolis. This was Simulation-44a, detailing what would happen if an army took over a major city with the intention of wiping every living thing out. Two of the Mahou-Kenshi Unit members were in this simulation, though one was having more trouble than the other.

"Hey fuckfaces!" The group of robots looked to the roof of one of the buildings to see Elise staring at them in disdain. "Yeah that's right, look over here!" The robots charged up their weapons and fired at the girl, only for their blasts to be swallowed up by a giant snake that smashed through the building she was on. The robots fired at the snake directly, and upon seeing that their shots had no effect tried to scatter, only for the snake to open it's maw and fire the blasts back at the robots. But the attack didnt destroy them. Instead the robots stopped in their tracks, circuitry, metal and plastic turning to stone. Those that were in the middle of running toppled over and smashed.. "So boring.." She mumbled, yawning as the snake retreated back into the building. "Merak, how's it going on your end?" She asked, the helmet of her tail bending to form a chair for her to sit on. She got her answer as a blue wormhole opened up below the petrified robots, the former machines falling in and smashing into tiny bits on the giant missile that launched from it. "HOLY SHIT!" With a mental command the snake rose out of the roof and swallowed her as the missile began to fall back down. The snake gargled, gathering energy in it's mouth before launching Elise far, far away as the missile hit the ground, taking out a good chunk of the city and the remaining troops.

 _ **SIMULATION END**_

"Oops." Merak mumbled as Elise slammed into the metal wall across from him and into the next room over. "Didn't see you there." whereas just a few seconds ago the two were miles away, now they were only a few feet, and unfortunately Elise carried the momentum of being flung miles away, and as such she was basically dead. "Oh dear." Merak jumped into a wormhole and popped out next to her to see her corpse. "Hey, wuss Elise?"

 _(Y-yes!)_ Her voice stuttered over the intercom, despite being dead. _(Resurrection!)_ Her corpse and armor disappeared in a bright purple light, Elise walking into the room a few seconds later, looking nothing like the foul mouthed girl that was just murdered. "She did not like what you did..."

"Yeah don't care." Merak said with a roll of his eyes. "Man my paycheck's gonna take a hit for this."He shrugged. "Oh well." If he did good on this mission, he could've broken the lights for the entirety of Firmament and got off scot free. "Well we wasted a good hour killing crap." He opened up a wormhole. "They should be done by now."

The two jumped out of the wormhole and into a large hanger bay, where four small aircraft and three Ride Armors awaited them. "Dang, boss wasn't kidding about these designs." The seven machines were specifically built for the Maho-Kenshi to operate, locked to their Septimas and DNA. Merak looked at his machine, a large blue robotic bear, 9 feet tall and half as wide as a semi. It was lean and smooth, not a single point or edge to be found, and shined as dully as his empathy for others. The cockpit was a large, comfortable looking chair with a neural port that connected to his suit, allowing him mental control over the machine. "Something straight out of Power Rangers."

"Actually, the correct term is-"

"Shut up."

"O-ok.." Elise looked over her vehicle. It was a Ride Armor, eight feet tall with a snake motif. It was colored purple like her, with thin, lithe arms shaped like a cobra's head and white, sharp fingers for the 'fangs'. The arms had thick tubes shaped like the body of a cobra connecting to the main body of the Ride Armor the main body itself was very thin, big enough for her to get into and wear like a second suit. It was svelte and curvy, just like her, with a large rattlesnake tail, the rattle being a coiled railgun, laying motionless on the ground. "This makes me feel claustrophobic.."

"At least it's not Viper's." Merak said, getting comfortable in the seat of his robot.. "Just wait until he sees his bot, he's going to flip."

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I LOOKING AT?!"

"And there he goes..." Merak muttered. From the observation window was an 16 year old Netopian teenager. His hair was spiky and unruly, as he had just gotten out of bed, but everyone knew it was always like this. A long pink horn portruded from his the fiery red unicorn helmet that covered his entire head. A specially made function of the helmet was that it surrounded him in a flame produced by his own Septima, leaving only his eyes and face to be shown, distorted and wavy. His pauldrons were shaped like a horse's head, tubes on the head connecting to the red gauntlets covering his hands and to a rectangular pack attached to his back. His feet coverings were shaped like that of a horse's feet, with harmless fire covering them. On the sides of the pack were two large guns the size of his legs that functioned as jet packs and extra back legs. This was Viper the Wrathful, the most violent of the Maho-Kenshi and notorious lolicon. "Hey pedo, what's wrong with your ride?" He shouted lackadaisically, "It fits you perfectly."

Quite honestly it did. The thing was twice as tall as a Clydsedale and wide as an Isetta. It was colored bright pink, with cutesy anime eyes and a fluffy cartoonish design. The horse was the most robotic looking of the entire set, limbs segemented with darker pink parts, probably to allow for flexibility or transformation. The mane was a bright pink, flowery fire that somehow managed not to light up the room, and it's tail was long and segment, each segment in the shape of a heart with pink fire lighting the entire thing up. "I DON'T WANT SOME PUSSY HORSE AS MY RIDE! I AIN'T ONE OF THOSE PUSSY LITTLE BRONY SHITS!"

"B-but I like p-ponies-"

"YEAH EXACTLY, AND THAT'S WHY YOU'RE SUCH A PUSSY!"

"Stop shouting." Merak half-yelled, tapping into the observation's room's intercom and setting the volume at full blast. "You're acting like a spoiled child."

"FUCK YOU!"

 _(No he's right, you be quiet Viper.)_ Gunvolt's voice said irritably over the intercom. _(You're getting on the sissy horse and you'll like it.)_

"THE FUCK I WILL!" Viper protested, his horn covered in fire. "I AIN'T DOING IT, NO WAY NO-"

 _(Pantera made it.)_ Gunvolt said, causing Viper to stiffen up an blush and Merak to think of some jokes that wouldn't end with Elise having to resurrect him. _(With all her heart and soul, just for you.)_

"S-she did, huh..?"

 _(Yes. You don't want to disappoint her, do you?)_

"No!" Viper exclaimed, much calmer than before and looking offended. "Why would I want to do such a horrible thing?" He looked down at the beautifully crafted death machine with admiration. "Only _she_ could craft such perfection, such elegance. Why I oughtta-"

 _(Shut up and get down there.)_ Viper let out a loud hoot and seconds later Gunvolt heard glass broke. _(He just broke through the observation room glass, didn't he?)_

"Yep." Merak said as viper ran up and nuzzled his horn with his vehicle's "Man he's creepy when he gets like this."

 _(You don't have to work with his crush, be lucky.)_ Gunvolt's face came onto a holo screen that materialized into the room. _(Anyway, these vehicles are-VIPER PAY ATTENTION!)_ The redhead looked up at the screen in a panic and saluted. _(Thank you. These machines are your mounts, the Seisen-Yaju. Using our understanding of how far technology has progressed from our earth branch, we have constructed these machines to best suit your individual powers. Merak, your beast is the Fudō kuniyuki. It's main function is to link up with the communications network on the surface to allow you instantaneous access to any location you want. Within it there are three long ranged weapons that can function with your Wormhole Septima, allowing you to fire out of your wormholes with no conscious effort on your part.)_

"Sweet."

 _(Elise)_ The snake girl jumped at the mention of her name. _(Your beast is the Futsunomitama. This will increase the power of your Septima's offensive skills, the number of snakes you can summon, and allow you to see out of them. Your Resurrection ability is now stronger, allowing you to skip the revival process completely and turn the targets into mindless zombies.)_

"That sounds terrible!" Elise shouted with a look of wicked glee.

 _(Viper, your beast is the_ _Hinokagutsuchi. Your beast increases your running speed when merged with you, your firepower will increase by 89%, and to give you an example of how powerful that is, you would be able to burn down the Amazon Glacier back when it was a rainforest.)_

"..So what's the drawback?" Viper asked warily. "There's always a catch."

 _(Just the typical power drain should you abuse your firepower too much. Yours is the simplest machine to use.)_

"Bitchin."

 _(You three are the best Sumeragi has to offer, and for that I choose you three for this mission. You have been briefed on the locations you will land time is one week. We have just recently got a working Transerver connection with Japan, so this is new territory for all of us. know nothing of the world below since the fall of Eurasia, so we need to be careful. Are you ready?)_

"YES!" The three shouted, Viper getting on his sissy horse as the three were eveloped in a bright light and teleported down to earth. The screen disappeared, Gunvolt looking over the mission parameters when something strange caught his eye.

"Who renamed Japan _Electopia_?" How weird did things get down there?


	3. Chapter 3

Adepts came in many shapes and sizes. Unlike Mutants which came in ALL shapes and sizes, Adepts had basic sentience at the start, and were usually far more powerful, compensated by the fact that they had an even worse time outside the Colonies. Many of the oldest Adepts were animals shockingly enough, most becoming anthropomorphic or bestial.

One of these animal Adepts, a B-class Adept with the body of a normal Parakeet, stared from the windowsill and watched the strange blue Reploid sit down with the cannibal Adept. "This is Professor PeckerZeus." He 'said' his speech in small bird chirps and translated via a device in his head. "The one known as X is currently with our target. Target has made no of regenerating her arm. It seems her default personality is in control at the moment. Should I track her?" …. "Very well. Feathereye." He shot out a feather next to the Mechanaloid receptionist as it overlooked the forms, the feather turning completely invisible as it travelled. "Hmm, I see." …. "He signed a FD-55 form."... "Yes, we won't be able to track him outside the colony." … "Yes, we'll have to ambush him when it's safe." He looked around the room. "I see three potential obstacles, all D-class going by their Septimal Readings, but still a problem." The one with the dyed blue hair and burn marks was staring at X hatefully from across the room. "He seems familiar.." He let out a small tweet and flicked out his wing, shooting a red tick into the boy's hair. "Let's see what's on your mind, young Adept."

–-

Hunter Station 4-5SD 13:00

"We're sharing a room."

"Wait what?!" Gibril yelled. "Why would-" She caught X's eyes, noticing his pupils shift to the right. "Fine." She grumbled, following X into the room.

"You don't like it when someone pervs on you huh?" X asked jokingly, Gibril's stare telling him she didn't enjoy the attempt.

"I like my privacy." She told him as she walked to and plopped herself on the bed. "Surprised you aren't hitting or reprimanding me."

"You're behaving and acting normally." X said as his body turned green and orange, "I see no need for it." He walked away from the door and turned his arm into the X-Buster, aiming his gun at the vent and sending out four dragonfly shaped drones at the vent. Two of the drones unscrewed the vent cover before going in, the other two laying the screws and cover on the table. _'Now let's see what our spy's up to.'_ He thought as Gibril began reading one of the magazines on the drawer next to the bed.

"Where's that blue bucket of bolts?" Blue Hair said to himself as he crawled along the ceiling. His Septima, Strider Chameleon, allowed him to crawl on walls and ceilings and turn invisible. It was how he avoided that robot and the midget when they tore up the woods, and the midget scarfing up the woodland critters like candy while he hid like a little bitch. It had been the most humiliating moment of his life, and now he'll take his revenge!

 _'I didn't think this place had rats.'_ He thought as he heard something scurrying in the vents. _'Now which room are you in, X?'_ He scurried down the hallway, listening for any signs of the blue bastard. _'Come out come out, wherever you are..'_ He heard buzzing. _'Is that a bug?!'_ That sounded way too big to be a normal bug, Which could only mean one thing... "Muta-" Was all he got out before the dragonfly drones of the Yammark Option zapped him, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious.

"Oh, it's that kid." X said to himself as the drones cut the feed they had to him and silently detonated, the two in the room putting the vent overing back before doing the same. "I completely orgot about him."

"I'm not getting rid of the body."

"I don't need you to." X said as he walked to the door, his armor returning to it's blue coloration. "I have other plans in mind."

 _1 hour later_

"Owww, my head.." Blue Hair's vision was blurry, his body numb. "What happened.."

"That depends." An unfamiliar voice echoed throughout the room. "What do you have to offer?"

Blue hair narrowed his eyes. "You gotta be kidding me. How did I get here? And why can't I see anything?!"Everything was so blurry, he couldn't even make out the shape of the room!

"You've been drugged." The voice answered. "Pharmaceutical Latent Anesthetic Neural Tablet, or P.L.A.N. T for short. You can't use your Septima, all motor functions are slowed down, which for an Adept like you means you can't move, and you're basically at our mercy. The Hunter who captured you is in the middle of a call with Sumeragi in the phone booth about how bringing you in and _hooo_ boy you got a big bounty on your head! Wonder what you did to get Sumeragi so miffed?"

"A murder here, a murder there." Blue Hair said nonchalantly as he heard the sound of machinery moving. "Maybe a couple hundred freaks. Why do you ask? I was just a bunch of weak primitives their just desserts for thinking they were hot shit!"

"Oh really?" The jailer's amusement disappeared.

"Yep!" Blue Hair said with pride. "Them and the rest of the Non-Adepts here think they own the place, so we gave them their just desserts!" He heard the jailer growl in anger at his words. "What, you a primitive too?"

"...And so what if I am?"

Blue Hair laughed. "Man, this ain't nothing like the colonies! You pathetic apes don't deserve your precious little safe zones! They're just wasting away when you can be fighting those freaks outside!"

"Uh-huh."

"You can do whatever you want to me-"

"-I will, don't worry about that."

"-But it won't do shit against me! Our Oracle has increased our power beyond your comprehension!" He didn't see the robotic arm with the giant needle descend from the ceiling. "Once this medicine wears off, I'm going to murder everyone here!" Nor did he feel the needle containing said medicine being injected into his spine by another robotic arm. "But I'll give you a head start!" The giant needle stung him in the heart. "First I'm gonna get that bot who burned my face and then I'll report back to base and show his head as proof my strength!" His eyes widened. "What did you-"

"-Not important. That's just the truth serum working it's way about your system." The jailer answered, not seeing the tick crawl down the prisoner's hair and into his ear. "But go on, tell me more about this 'base of yours."

–

 _(So that's what happened to Jeremiah. What a fitting end for such scum.)_ Nova 'Shiden' Tsukiyomi, the leader of Sumeragi's Electopia branch. His spiky purple hair with the single white stripe, purple Sumeragi commander uniform and general good looks made him the perfect face for Sumeragi's public front. X had to admit, the kid had charisma, and a silver tongue to rival most politicians. _(Still, it wasn't much of a match for you, was it?)_

"Not in the least. " X said in his seat in the phone booth as he conversed witht the teenager on the floating transparent screen. "Back when he was your age I could use the Nova Strike on him and he could take a few of them. Now Gibril just skinned him like a potato peeler without him even seeing her."

 _(She tended to do that. And what of Jeremiah's and the blue haired boy's accomplice?)_

"She ran off the second she looked at me. Her Septima involves machine analysis, though it seems not one that she can control very well. Most of my armors were offline for repairs and she probably only saw the general specs I leave out for people like her."

Nova chuckled. _(It's nice to have a sense of humor in this day and age.)_ He began typing on his end, X receiving an alert on his. _(I've transferred your share of the Zenny to your private account and the majority to the Frudnick Foundation.)_

"And the army?"

 _(Already called off. We're disarming and preparing for transport back to Electopia and should be there in three hours.)_

"Thank you." X said. "Anything else?"

 _(Yes...)_ Nova began typing, X receiving another alert on his end. _(Read that whenever you're ready.)_

"Alright then." X got up and walked out the door as the holo screen disappeared. "Well, time to go check on the prisoner."

"-So that's your game, huh?" X heard the jailer he left with the boy say."Can't say I don't blame you. If I had the choice between that and going with some old creep, I'd join the creep an instant!"

"The truth serum's working well." Normally he would restrict using these on children, but after assisting in mass murder, especially one as grisly as the one the kid participated in, mercy was out of the question. Especially in the era of superpowered humans and animals.

"I told you all I know!" The boy wailed. "Please let me go!"

"Not a chance!" X heard the jailer yell with amusement. "I haven't had to break someone like you in a long time! It's not everyday someone comes with a high resistance to Truth Serum like you, and I don't have a life!"

"But I'm not lying, that's all I know!"

"You went into your entire life's story and obviously omitted a lot of things."

"No I didn't! I swear I didn't leave anything out!"

"Wow, you're an addict for these truth serums!" X walked past the jailer in the control center. "Hi Hunter X."

"Hey." X sat in the seat next to him. "Is he talking?"

"No." He cut the connection to the prison. "But there's something wrong here. I've interrogated Reploids before, and this guy is showing symptoms of a Reploid with a neural lock on their memory circuits. Watch." He reestablished the connection. "Okay, blue hair, I'll ask again. Name, age, and schooling."

"Lyndon Geraldo, age 14, and I graduated-"

"-Name, age and schooling."

"Lyndon Geraldo, age 14, and I graduated-"

"What is this 'Base' that you mentioned-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He suddenly shouted, shocking X. "I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW!"

The jailer cut the connection again and pulled up a screen showing a 3d rendering of Lyndon. "Now the obvious answer you'd come to after listening to this song and dance for an hour would be that he'd have been trained in resisting truth serum, but when I check his vitals, it proves otherwise." He enered another shift command and the render had it's skin taken off., numbers and other such statistics to the side. "This is a recording of his vitals every time I asked him about the 'base'.

"His neural impulses change every time!" X realized. "There's something rerouting his connections when the question is asked! But the scan doesn't show any implants anywhere on his body."

"Exactly. You'd need a pretty large implant to inhibit an Adept's thought proccesses, and one of us would have felt an implant through his skin during the pat down. Even Sumeragi Mental Inhibitors aren't exempt from that. "

"So this kid is being affected by a Septima." X continued to read the information on the screen, the jailer turning on the connection again. "But to affect him in such a manner, what kind of Septima is it?"

–

 _(What kind of Septima is it?)_ The tick listened in through the ears of its hosts, legs dug deep into his brain and slowly overriding the P.L.A.N.T in his body. It could finally activate the ears, and could hear whatever it was it's host and the hosts's captors were talking about. " _(There aren't any other Adepts awake in the cells, right?)_

 _(Nope.)_ The jailer answered, the tick testing out the boy's body by blinking his eyes. _(All of them are in stasis, and even so none of their Septimas could perform mental manipulation on this level!)_ Ok, the eyes work, so let's try the hands. _(What I'm wondering is how long he's been like this.)_

Arms still didn't work, let's try for something simpler. _(Probably before he joined up with Jeremiah.)_ The tick stopped it's movements. That name sounded familiar! _(I'd like to say that this caused his morals to degrade and that's why he participated in those murders, but that's wishful thinking. I heard you talking about how you didn't blame him for running off with Jeramiah, do you mind having him explain that to me? Maybe there's some clue you missed.)_

 _(Alright then. Lyndon, tell me once again how you came into contact with Jeremiah Arlington the 5th),_ The tick's mandibles clicked in excitement as the boy began to blab again. So it was _that_ Jeremiah!The master will be pleased!

* * *

Hunter Station 4-5SD, hallway 12, 14:23

"Urghh, where the _fuck_ is it?!" Gibril shouted as she wandered the hallway, glaring at her missing arm. She wasted almost half an hour looking for the damn arena, how big was this place?! ' _'And how long does it take for that blue idiot to interrogate some weak ass C-class Adept?!'_ She thought. _'He didn't even have the decency to call her with that stupid mental link!'_ So she decided to have some fun. X had told her that the Hunter Stations had facilities for Reploids, Hunters and Adepts could participate in monitored fights. After seeing a fight on the TV in her room that impressed her, she wandered the halls looking for the arena that would quench her boredom.

"Where is it, where is it?" Her anger was going to get the better of her, and X made it clear to her that killing these weakling primitives was not tolerated unless they did something that warranted. For her it was just existing, and she'd have this belief even if she didn't have a Septima that required human flesh, but X was the boss, so she had to follow his goody two shoes morals. Thank god he was hot and strong. _'I don't get what she sees in him..'_ She thought, referring to her other half. _'She better wake up soon damn it, I want my arm back!'_ This was the biggest drawback to the modifications that Sumeragi added to her. She was weaker while in control, only able to perform just three of her abilities, two of them being able to drink blood and purify any contaminants in it, and control metal which for her at the moment meant she could cause a black eye by throwing a nickel. Her other half had the bulk of her former power, and it took a _long_ time for her mind to accept the other personality when one of them wanted to switch. " Where the fuck is it?"

"Excuse me, are you looking for the fighting arena?" Gibril stopped in place, alarm bells going off in her head. Something in her question told her to run, run far, far away. But Gibril wasn't a coward. If she was, her life would have been a hell of a lot better. Teeth bared, she turned around to see the creepiest looking girl she had ever met. The first thing she noticed was that the girl was former Sumeragi, as evidenced by her black sclera and pink irises. Her hair was in a neat coiffed style, and wore a pink schoolgirl uniform, specifically the stupidly elaborate ones from Sumeragi's private institution that Gibril always had the worst time putting on. She had pink stockings, pink boots, and pink gloves, all worthy of mocking if not for the level of unease Gibril was feeling from this girl. "Is there something wrong?" The girl asked, her somewhat blank face contrasting against her worried tone. "You seem like you wanted to fight just like me, so I figured as two former Sumeragi Adepts, we should see which of us is better." She 'smiled'. It was a smile but almost like an alien doing a good impression of one. "Unless you're weak, Cannibalistic Compactor Gibril." She giggled, her face once again not matching her emotions as Gibril jumped back and growled. "Relax, I'm not here to bring you back to Sumeragi, I'm just here to see the Adept who captured the attention of the great Mega Man X."

"Urghh what is so special about that bot?! First Nova, then those fatass bosses of his, and now you! Look, he's strong, I can attest to that, and he has a few neat, but mostly shitty weapons and a cool armor, _and_ he's hot, but that's it!"

"Then why do you follow him?"

"Because he's strong, obviously. It's been my way to follow anyone who can kick my ass without a sweat. Plus he knows where I am at all times and I have another personality that wants to fuck him into the ground."

"I see. And what if I were to beat you? Would you follow me?"

"Psh, no. like I said, X has some _real_ good bait. I'd be a fucking moron to pass it up."

"I see.." The girl said, looking genuinely sad at the refusal. "Then may we still fight, Adept to Adept?"

Gibril sighed. "Fine, lead the way." And so she followed the strange girl, neither of them noticing the parakeet walking behind them.

 _'So you're here too, huh?"_ Well this complicated matters. That boy must be really important for Eden to send one of the G3 here.

* * *

The arena was a large, featureless white void. The white blended together so well Gibril couldn't tell the ceiling from the walls. "Fuck I'm getting a headache looking at this." She muttered, " _Please_ tell me you can change what this place looks like."

"Yes." The girl swiped her hand, causing a holo keyboard and monitor to appear before her. She began to type, random gibberish appearing on the screen with every stroke of the keyboard"I just have to change the surroundings and-"

"Wait a minute.." The girl turned around to see Gibril struggling to stare at her. "X told me that this planet was too primitive to use holo tech like this!"

"That's right. Earth's technological level is far more schizophrenic than Electopia's or the colonies."

"So how the fuck are you doing that?"'

"I'll answer you with a question. Have you seen any other people since you started following me?"

Gibril's eyes widened. Realizing this was a trap, she attempted to run towards to exit, only to find it gone, a loud, obnoxious voice echoing throughout the room."LOL, stranger danger!" Before her in a flurry of green pixels appeared a tall asian teenaged girl. She had pale green hair with one her bangs swept over his right eye and reaching past her chin. She was former Suemragi was well, her irises a dark green, and she wore a green zip-up jumper under a white coat, both of which have the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, also rolled up, and black boots. "Yo wassup, it's Teseo-chan in the hizzouse!"

"...Oh you cannot be serious." Gibril stepped back, more creeped out than worried for her life. "What the fuck did you do to yourself?!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm just a copy! My original's so top swag he made me in his bodacious image. Anyway chickadee, I'm just here to stop you from leaving! Boss lady wants a piece of you and boy I think I want some too! Original always had the biggest boner for your bodacious bod back at the academy. ain't a common sight these days to see a bitch that's totally bitchin!"

"Yes, indeed." Gibril's kidnapper said, not understanding what her compatriot just uttered. "If you want to leave, you will have to fight, no exceptions. If you don't fight to your fullest-"

"-Which I CAN'T!" Gibril yelled, pointing to her stump of an arm.

"Oh not to worry about that!" A hexagon appeared above Gibril, shooting her with energy and causing her to scream as her arm regrew itself instantly. "There! Now you're totally radical!"

"..."

"Cannibalistic Compactor Gibril." The girl said, getting the increasingly angry Creamlandian girl's attention. "I am Zonda, SSS Class Adept. If you do not fight to your fullest, you will not survive."

"Oh don't you worry _**bitch**_." Blood seeped from Gibril's mouth and pooled over her chin and bottom lip before hardening and turning into a steel guard. More blood leaked from her skin, covering her body and head, torso, arms and legs in thick, spiky metal armor. The end result didn't look like anything, just a mass of spiky metal over a tiny body. "I'll give you everything I have an then some! And when I'm done I'm going to eat both of you and find that Korean son of a bitch and do the same!"

"So the other personality is in control, I see." Zonda noted calmly. "When you're ready, let's begin."

* * *

"Oh no!" The jailer looked confused at X as the robot jumped out of his seat. "Gibril's signal, it's gone!"

"Oh your kid?" The jailer asked. "Don't worry about it. This guy's not going anywhere, so go and find her."

"Thanks." X said as he teleported to her last known coordinates, only to find himself in an empty hallway. "Wait what?" Suddenly his Warning alarm went off in his head., something that hadn't happened in decades _'What the? But there's nothing here!'_

"LOL, you fell for it! #glitchhead!" X turned around, buster out to see a young asian boy with green hair and a labcoat sitting a transparent green hoverchair. "Hey you're that X guy the boss goes on about! My name's Teseo, The awesomest hacker you'll ever meet!"

"Where's Gibril?!" X questioned.

"She's playing with the boss, and ain't getting out without her say so!" Teseo laughed. "I'm here to keep you busy while she's testing out our potential new recruit! But don't worry-" The hallway shattered into green pixels and X found himself in a green grid-like void. "I won't kill you!"

"Huh." X said nonchalantly, staring around the room. "Reminds me of the crater at the Eurasia crash site."He stare at Teseo, his anger not showing on his now calm face. "I have an interrogation to get back to and a kid to get back so sorry Teseo, but this won't take long."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter's 3 pages short but I'm gonna do something Pokemon related now, take a break from this. Tell me what you think of the armor design shown below.**

"TAKE THIS!" Gibril shouted, launching herself at Zonda, shooting a pillar of blood out into the ground to stop herself when she saw the girl shine with a pink glint. "Holy crap that was close." She dropped to the ground, the pillar turning back to blood and going back into her bloodstream. "So you can make copies, huh?" She realized as Zonda disappeared.

"Yes," The real Zonda said from behind her, Gibril's ears hearing the cocking of a _lot_ of guns. "I can do a lot more than that too. Watch." The second she said that, Gibril formed a shell around her body as she was buffeted with gunfire from all sides. "So much more." she said, standing right behind Gibril. Before the redhead could react, she was pierced straight through the stomach by a pink crystal blade. "I can teleport anywhere."

"R-really?" Gibril got out through the pain, her blood leaking out of her stomach wound, which she used to form a blood whip to attack Zonda, who effortlessly caught it in her hand, wincing when the blood shot out in her palm and pierced it straight through. Like Gibril thought, this was a clone too, shattering and causing the blood to splatter onto the ground. "Of course." Gibril recalled the blood back to her body and regenerated completely. "This is bullshit! How am I supposed to beat you if have goddamn Dragonball Z powers?!"

"I do not know what this 'Dragonball Z' is, but I can assure you I am being fair and balanced, and I am not holding back" Without her prompting, Gibril's shell shattered, leaving her face to face with Zonda. "She's not fighting back. Why isn't she fighting back?"

"Oy boss lady!" The perverted Teseo abomination shouted. "This is a test, remember? _She's_ supposed to be showing off, not you!"

"Oh. Silly me." Zonda jump-floated a good twenty feet away from Gibril. "I apologize for my impertinence. Please, do 'show off' as it were."

"YOU BITCH!"The redhead screeched w launching at Zonda with teeth bared to take a bite out of her. "YOU'RE GONNA REGRET TAKING ME SO LIGHTLY!"

"I will?" Zonda asked curiously, tilting her head to dodge a spear of steel aimed at her face. "I'm not sure I will." The spear turned into blood and fell on Zonda's arm, coating the side of it and piercing her skin slightly. "What's this?" She got her answer as the blood instantly turned into steel, peneterating her pores like an invasive root. "Oh I see." She pricked her skin to gain access to her bloodstream and then used her Septima to connect her own blood to hers. "Very clever." Zonda said with approval, her face for once matching up with her tone. "And I'm feeling woozy..you infected me I see."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DID!" Gibril yelled, closing in on Zonda, her blood flying to her teeth and bathing them in it, hardening into steel and making her already inhumanly sharp canines shaper. "NOW STAND THERE AND LET ME TAKE A BITE OUT OF YOU!"

"Alright." Zonda waited until Gibril's metal coated teeth came within an inch of the hair on her skin and...did absolutely nothing as the savage girl tore through her skin and ripped her head off of her spine.

"Daayuum!" Girl Teseo whistled. "She got you good!"

"Indeed." Zonda said next to her, completely unharmed as Gibril angrily ate one of her clones. "It's just like one of those old documentaries from the early 2000s about predators. She's even growling like one of them."

"Yeah, I know!" Girl-Teseo whispered in amazement. "She wasn't _this_ grody the last time I saw her! Just look at her go!" The two watched the girl chew through the clone for a few minutes. "Like, aren't you gonna get rid of that thing?"

"She deserves a reward for showing such ingenuity." Zonda answered. "How is your fight going?"

Girl-Teseo winced. "Not too good..."

* * *

Teseo prided himself on his information gathering.

"SOUL BODY!"

His Septima, Hack the Planet, made him one of the most powerful Adepts alive, especially in this post apocalyptic era.

"SOUL BODY!"

He could literally be anywhere in the world, bring things into cyberspace and vice versa. Bring the digital world to life, bring the real world to his digital realm! The possibilities were limitless!

"SOUL BODY!"

So as he was shot repeatedly into the ground, his lab coat filled with holes, hair singed, skin tinted with the scent of plasma, he wondered where this went wrong. "This sucks!" He shouted, flying away from the X clone in the grey and white bulky armor and giant fist-gun thing, only to be blindsided and bitchsmacked by a white and blue flying X with wings on his back and into an X dressed like a ninja who shot shurikens at him. "YOU OP MOTHERFUCKER!"

* * *

"Aren't you going to help him?"

Girl-Teseo rolled her eyes. "He's got like five backups, he'll live. By the way, she's finished eating you and now she's coming for us."

"DIE!"

"Indeed." Zonda said as she calmly walked towards Gibril "That was a nice break." A pink wall appeared in front of Gibril. The girl had enough sense to stop in place, producing bloodspears out of her feet to propel herself over the barrier before recalling the blood back into the holes at the bottom of her feet and closing the wound. "Once again, impressive." She twirled around the blood spears that shot from Gibril, raising up a pink barrier as spears shot out of the spears in the ground. "Your powers require great sacrifice and yet you have made a great safety net with your weakness." Gibril's blood pooled out from the pores in her feet as she came down, coating her feet and turning into spiky steel. Zonda watched as more and more blood pooled around Gibril's feet as she descended, before turning into a block of metal twice as big as her body. She teleported out of the way as Gibril crashed into the ground, making a large heavy crater.

"I GOT HER!" Gibrl yelled happily, using her Septima to bring Zonda's blood into her..only for it to fail. "What?" She looked around in a panic. Where'd she go?!" She turned the steel back into blood and absorbed it back into her body, forming a shell of metal with it on her back. "Where'd she go?!" It was then the original kicked in. "I got this, that bitch is dead!"... "Look, I'm the one with the power, you just-"... Gibril sighed. "Fine, we'll try it you way..." Gibril's body temperature began to rise, and rise...and rise...and rise...until her very skin began to bubble, steam coming out of the blisters that formed.

 _'Oh I see.'_ Zonda thought, having stood behind Gibril a good foot away. _'She's heating the water in her blood and letting the steam out through her skin.'_ Zonda was in a very slight pickle for the first time in this fight. _'I should have copied Teseo's Septima and it's infrared propreties.'_ The steam began to cloud her vision, Gibril's Sumeragi eyes glowing in the fog. With a feral scream, Gibril launched at Zonda. She simply sidestepped out of the way, falling on her butt thanks to Gibril kicking her in the knee on the way. Gibril then tried to punch Zonda, only to meet a pink barrier that caused her immense pain when hitting it.

"DAMN IT! WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?!" Gibril yelled as her face regenerated back to it's peachy smoothness. "THOSE STUPID BARRIERS KEEP-"... "Oh. Well that makes sense." …. "Hey, I just ate shit and ran around an obstacle course, this _is_ the best I could do!" … "You know what, fuck it, we're gonna try this one last thing! It doesn't work, I'm calling him in!"..."Oh cool. Alrighty then!" She looked towards Zonda. "Hey, creepy bitch! Ya wanna see something cool?!"

"Yes?"

" **GOOD."** She had plenty of excess blood left, and best of all, if worst comes to worst, this next bit _should_ override whatever stupid thing they did to her that was blocking her off from X. she kept her eyes on Zonda as she began gathering her energy.

* * *

 **Player ID: SuperTeseoAWSM33**

 **Date Created: IDK/LOL/WYLTK**

 **Current Status: TOTALLY FUCKED! SEND HELP!**

Teseo nearly screamed as his help message failed to get out. His Septima created world was crumbling, and soon it's occupants would return to where they were in the hallway. His injuries were severe, having been subjected to that OP bullshit Soul Body technique, which according to his files on the robot wasn't supposed to hurt him so goddamn fucking badly!

"Can you find him?" He heard one of the clones said to another.

"No, and the world's collapsing. But I can pick up Gibril's signal again!" Teseo's heart skipped in horror. How did he do that?! "I'm going to go help her out. You guys take care of Teseo!" The clones shouted 'Roger!' as Teseo's Septima told him that X had teleported out.

 _'What the hell kind of hardware is this guy running?!'_ He was a Reploid from the Maverick Wars, back when they were so stupid their combat Reploids suffered memory repetition when acruing a large amount of damage in a short amount of time, which according to his research happened a LOT! _'I gotta warn Zonda, this guy's stronger than we-"_ Suddenly he froze. He couldn't move, couldn't think, he wasn't even aware of his surroundings, and if he was he would be confused as to how everything got covered in a photoshop filter.

* * *

Zonda had to admit, this was cool. She had been testing Bishop Candidate 2 and was very impressed by her prowess. Her violence would have to be directed at the proper targets, but she was close to being accepted into Eden. Now if she only had a trump card..

" _ **Instinct conquers all.."**_ Zonda raised a brow, waiting for the inevetible attack. _ **"Instilling new agony.."**_ Would she witness more self mutiliation, or was Bishop Candidate 2 do an all or nothing attack? _**"Yet bliss transcends pain!"**_

"Wait a minute.." Girl Teseo narrowed her eyes. "That looks familiar, what is she-" Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "Oh wow.. Hey boss! Pay attention!"

A pink, decorative book appeared in front of Gibril. Staring at Zonda hatefully, she opened the book and began to read from the book. She began speaking faster, and faster and faster until her words became lleglible, not that her two foes could understand it when she was speaking at a normal speed. When she finished, she let out a howl as her body was enveloped in a dark aura surrounded her, causing the steam to dissipate and imbuing her with new powers and a set of armor like those of the Mahou-Kenshi unit wore. A black bodysuit covered her body, her feet coverings bright red and shaped liked hiking boots, with metal shoelace like decorations in the middle. A short, smooth red skirt was around her midsection, the top of her body covered in a red cloak that went as far as her stomach and the tail end of her spine, the hood of the cloak darkening her face slightly to give her a more menacing look. Her hair had turned a blood red, long braided pigtails framing the sides of her face and reaching to her stomach. Her chest armor was smooth and circular, a large hood shaped vent in the middle that expelled air with her every breath, and said breathing had been intermingled with the occassional canine-like snarl. Large, red gauntlets covered her arms, with grey canine claws on her fingernails, and lastly a large wolf tail swished from behind her. The transformation was complete, and Zonda clapped enthusiastically at it. "Yeah, clap all you want bitch!" Gibril snarled. "When I get through with you, you're gonna be spending the next eight hours in my colon!"

"So how'd you get the armor little red?" Girl-Teseo asked, "Sumeragi would notice if one of their Grimoires went missing."

"Pfft, like I'm telling you." Red steam came out of her vent. "Let's just get this over with!"

 **ERROR ERROR! UNIDFENTIFIED USER! ACCESS DENIED!**

X, clad in his Force Armor, nearly screamed at the 12th attempt to bypass the protection circuit failed. Teleportation technology was leagues ahead of him, to the point that he needed to go physically into the transmission signal to physically break through the protection. "This is getting me nowhere." X said as he watched the security door reassemble itself. "Teseo's vitals dropped below satisfactory levels, his Septima should have dissipated." But that wasn't the worst part. "I use too much of Soul Body.." Even with the Force Armor at full power during the Repliforce Incident, Soul Body was too much even for the armor's perpetual energy generator for his Special Weapons. It was worse here since Soul Body's ability to confuse even the strongest of computer systems, especially when it was charged, and right now most of the energy of Soul Body was being used to find and restrain Teseo, and his HUD was telling him that their energy as well as the energy for the Dark Hold, was about to run out. "Time for round two I guess." X said as he shifted to the Ground Dash, his armor turning brown and aiming his Buster at the physical representation of the firewall. Charging the weapon, causing the rock projectile to form and grow. At 100% he fired at the firewall...only for it to bounce off of it.

"LOL, nice try!" Teseo said as he appeared floating above X. "Your little Naruto clones didn't-" He was then hit by the bouncing rock, falling to the ground and being crushed by the rock. "Owww..." Teseo and the rock disappeared, the boy reappearing above X and rubbing his back. "Geez, that weapon hurt!"

"...It did?" But this thing barely did jack squat against his foes! "Good to know." His armor reverted back to it's natural color. "So you got away from my Soul Body clones, huh?"

"Yep! They disappeared right as they were about to find me!" Teseo shook his head mockingly. "Batteries too weak?"

"Yep." X said as he began charging energy, his armor turning light purple.

Teseo laughed. "Too bad for you then! You're gonna pay for making me look like a-"

"SOUL BODY!"

Teseo shrieked and put up green energy shields to defend himself from the clones. He looked around and sighed with relief as he saw none of those clones. "Whew! I hate those-" He took a good look at X. "Wait, you weren't that color when you used that!"

"Yeah. AIMING LASER!" A large reticle appeared over Teseo as a green beam shot form X's buster, bypassing Teseo's defenses and frying hm.

"DAMN IT!" Teseo let out a scream of fury as X began charging again. "HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?! YOU'RE A BUCKET OF BOLTS, I'M STRONGER THAN-"

"AIMING LASER!" X yelled again, frying the young teenager. "Of course you are. You're also arrogant and you underestimated me severely. You didn't think I'd notice that you were only fighting at half strength, for one."

"H-how?" Teseo got out, his clothes in tatters. "I put my vitals behind a lock, you shouldn't have-" His eyes widened. "You hacked me."

"AIMING LASER!" X yelled again, frying the teenager once more. "Just as you were hacking me. A cute attempt to be honest." Those firmware updates the Armor Capsules gave him. Still wished it got rid of that voice command requirement for the Repliforce and Eurasia incident weapons, but what are you gonna do? "It's what I was using to make those clones as well. I'm only telling you this now because you probably just fortified your defenses after realizing this."

"I see.." Teseo said, gigglng madly, the sudden change in attitude putting X on alert. "Well you're right. That explains why I was feeling like a newb stepping into an MMO for the first time." He fixed him a deranged look, one that X had been familiar with. It was the look of a lunatic with a wounded ego, desperate to fix his pride. "You got me good, you bucket of bolts, I'll give you that! But this is the last time you're gonna kick me around!" X narrowed his eyes as Teseo's posture and expression showed the arrogance he had before their confrontation. "Teseo's got a _big_ surprise for you!"

* * *

To the average person, it would seem that a young girl and a blonde child of indeterminable gender vanished entirely, but Peckerzeus wasn't average person. He had managed to get one of his parasitic ticks on the red haired child before she disappeared with the Eden agent, and the information the tick was showing him was quite interesting indeed.

"They're about 40 miles from here." He said. "Should I bring them back?" …. "Very well."... "WHAT?!" Peckerzeus let out a squawk. How could another Eden agent be here?! "And I didn't detect him _why?_ "... "Very well. Changing course." He flew into the air and down the hall until he came across a ventilation shaft. Stretching his talons as far as he could to his chest, he spat on them repeatedly, coating them in a thick mucus that quickly dried. He got as close to the vent as he could and turned 360 degrees, his mucus covered talons allowing them to stick to the ceiling before gravity smacked him to the ground. He shout out three bugs from his wing that flew into the ventilation shaft, opening it from the inside and allowing him to get in. "Let's go." He could not let this Eden agent get to that blue haired brat before he could get his tick back!


End file.
